


Просто поверь

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от M до E [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousin Incest, Drama, Fanfic, Fantasy, High Fantasy, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Translation, Trauma, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Когда Маэдрос положил правую руку на стол, пытаясь прикрыть потенциально скандальные и весьма оскорбительные стихи Куруфина, его металлическая длань завладела вниманием Фингона всецело.Фингон прибыл с отрядом слуг, несущих знамена с гербом Дома Финголфина, — не лучший способ вызвать приязнь Келегорма, и без того с неохотой пригласившего сына нолдорана в свой охотничий домик. Маэдрос и Фингон с трудом выдавили из себя подобающее случаю теплое, но сдержанное приветствие; затем Маэдрос извинился за отсутствие Келегорма, а Фингон сделал вид, что ему совершенно безразлично, тут находится Келегорм, или же в заливе Балар. Затем последовал обмен новостями и письмами меж теми немногими из родичей, что не отдалились друг от друга в эти дни. Только после ужина Маэдрос вежливо изобразил усталость и предложил обсудить прочие вопросы в выделенных гостям покоях...
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от M до E [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173524
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Просто поверь

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suspension of Disbelief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825739) by [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/pseuds/Sath). 
  * A translation of [Suspension of Disbelief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825739) by [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/pseuds/Sath). 



Когда Маэдрос положил правую руку на стол, пытаясь прикрыть потенциально скандальные и весьма оскорбительные стихи Куруфина, его металлическая длань завладела вниманием Фингона всецело.

— Увидев, что приглашение написано собственноручно Келегормом, я уж испугался, что он и вправду хочет меня видеть, — сказал Фингон.

— Когда Келегорму напоминают, что я старший, он вынужден терпеть, — ответил Маэдрос. — Но ты все же прибыл, пусть и рискуя утомиться от его охотничьих историй!

— О да; как думаешь, он ворвется к нам и расскажет, как уделал вон ту пару оленьих рогов на стене? Или как голыми руками задушил вон ту медвежью шкуру, пока его пес взирал на это — и слагал балладу о сем смертоубийстве?

Маэдрос привычно попытался скрыть улыбку, прежде чем вспомнил, что с ними нет посторонних.

— Его бирюльки не в моем вкусе.

— И сколько ты собираешься терпеть их, прежде чем вернуться в свой ледяной Химринг? Хотя я так-то не возражаю, все-таки не карабкаться к тебе по горам…

— Пока Келебримбор не закончит совершенствовать мою железную руку.

— Можно взглянуть? Когда я видел тебя в последний раз, она была далеко не так хороша…

Первые созданные Келебримбором протезы выглядели почти точно так же, как утраченная рука. Но затем он усовершенствовал механизм, и железные пальцы стали двигаться, руководимые движениями плеча Маэдроса. Поскольку снисходительный дядя не стал его останавливать, Келебримбор украсил искусственную руку выгравированным орнаментом и позолотой. Сам-то Маэдрос радовался уже тому, что способен вновь двигать кистью, и давно был готов к отъезду, но Келебримбор хотел еще улучшить свое творение, и потому его дядя позволил себе задержаться.

Маэдрос вытянул правую руку, позволив Фингону обхватить твердую сталь обеими ладонями. Фингон прижал свои пальцы к линии жизни железной длани, и повел их вверх, пока кончики их пальцев не встретились. Маэдрос напряг пальцы, и это удивило Фингона так сильно, что тот вздрогнул и отдернул руку. Смеясь, он снова потянулся к Маэдросу, на сей раз обхватив его запястье.

— Где прячется механизм? Это пружины? — спросил он.

— Поищи.

Пока Фингон закатывал рукав рубахи Маэдроса, ощупывая кожаную манжету, чтобы коснуться ремня, Маэдрос наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб; он не позволял Фингону забыть об их разнице в росте, хотя Фингон и обгонял его во всем ином.

Фингон расстегнул пояс Маэдроса, но до того ответил дразнящим прикосновением губ к его подбородку.

Маэдрос послушно поднял руки, давая себя раздеть.

— Вот так быстро сдаешься? — прошептал он.

— Это был обманный маневр, — ответил Фингон, швыряя рубашку на кабанью голову. — Чтобы ты обнажил свой фланг.

Он подтолкнул не сопротивляющегося ему Маэдроса к постели и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, жадно поцеловал его в губы. Маэдрос откинулся на простыни, а его кузен поспешно разделся, не обращая внимания на устремленный на него взгляд. После того, как обнаженный Фингон оседлал бедра Маэдроса, движения его стали дразняще размеренными, — а вот Маэдрос начал терять терпение. Отвердевшая плоть Фингона была полностью обнажена, и член его прижался к члену Маэдроса, когда он наклонился, чтобы исследовать железный протез.

— Теперь я вижу, как это работает, — прошептал он, проводя по кожаному ремню, наброшенному на плечо Маэдроса, и постукивая пальцами по тросу, идущему вдоль руки. — Все еще больно?

— Не так сильно, как раньше.

Еще долго после того, как Маэдрос научился пользоваться только левой рукой, боль в правой возвращалась, словно его кости медленно выкручивали.

— Значит, теперь ничего не чувствуешь… — Фингон отстранился, продолжая дразнить и мучить Маэдроса, прижимаясь ягодицами к его напряженному члену. Поднеся железную кисть к губам, Фингон поцеловал ее.

Вот только Маэдрос ощутил что-то — легкое покалывание там, где была когда-то живая плоть! Он ахнул — и глаза Фингона расширились. Он провел языком по металлу, пробуждая память Маэдроса об исчезнувших ощущениях — пробуждая ее в полную силу! Чтобы пересилить ее, заглушить ощущениями здесь-и-сейчас, Маэдрос обнял Фингона за талию, но тот, лукаво дразнясь, провел провел языком по одному из железных пальцев — и Маэдрос едва не задрожал от потрясения.

— Я же не должен этого чувствовать!.. — выдохнул он.

— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?..

Маэдрос отрицательно покачал головой. Они оба были невинны и чисты до того, как он стал калекой; ему никогда не приходилось ощущать ни прикосновения губ Фингона на пальцах правой руки, как он ощущал их сейчас, ни тепла его щеки. Получив дозволение, Фингон двинулся дальше, и его зубы царапнули кончик указательного пальца Маэдроса, прежде чем Фингон полностью взял его в рот. Невероятное ощущение пронзило всю руку Маэдроса от кисти до плеча; он застонал и крепче сжал бедро Фингона, побуждая того двигаться — и Фингон с удовольствием продолжил это движение.

Маэдрос знал, что это обман, игра его собственного разума; быть может, сама новизна обладания этой механической рукой, которой он мог ныне двигать, пусть и плохо, вызвала это невероятное захватывающее ощущение, которое, конечно же, скоро пройдет.

Прекрасно зная, как соблазнительно он выглядит, Фингон надул щеки, посасывая палец Маэдроса, и тот чувствовал все: жар и давление языка Фингона, плотно охватывающего механическую плоть, и даже влажность его слюны! Словно зачарованный, Маэдрос изо всех сил пытался отделить мертвый молчащий металл перед своими глазами от чувств, которые испытывал. Этих иллюзорных, казалось бы, чувств было не меньше, чем реальных; чудовищное удовольствие от движений бедер Фингона было не более этого сводящего с ума ощущения: к нему вернулось что-то утраченное навеки, мертвое! Он хотел было покончить с этой иллюзией, пресечь поддразнивания Фингона и заключить его в живые, реальные объятия. «Но и это — та же самая ненасытная страсть…» — подумал Маэдрос, заставляя себя опустить взгляд вниз, чтобы увидеть красные вдавленные полумесяцы, оставленные его ногтями на коже Фингона.

Маэдрос отстранился — и ему показалось, что он пал в пустоту, едва губы Фингона перестали касаться механической руки. Он провел по подбородку кузена металлическими пальцами: вдоль слабого биения жилки, по нежной ямке между ключиц. Наверное, на его лице отразилось разочарование, потому что Фингон вновь сжал запястье Маэдроса, затем коснулся тыльной стороны ладони — и переплел их пальцы. И Маэдрос чувствовал каждое из этих прикосновений, и все они были разными!..

— Только ты мог выглядеть таким мрачным, — сказал Фингон, свободной рукой дотягиваясь до штанов Маэдроса и сжимая его член, — находясь у меня во рту!

Маэдрос не смог бы предоставить кузену лучшего шанса завладеть собой всецело: Фингон снова пустил в ход язык. Он лизнул внутреннюю часть металлического запястья, затем пропутешествовал языком до кончика среднего пальца, и этих ощущений было достаточно для того, чтобы из головы Маэдроса выветрились последние сомнения. Когда Фингон целовал и посасывал металлическую руку, как будто это и вправду была часть Маэдроса, тот не смог больше молчать, и только надеялся, что его стоны не будут слышны из-за двери. Маэдрос отпустил бедро Фингона, боясь стиснуть его чересчур сильно — и излился, вцепившись в простыню.

Удовлетворенно вздохнув, Фингон запрокинул голову, пока Маэдрос переводил дыхание.

— Теперь я не так мрачен? — спросил Маэдрос.

— Еще мрачнее, — ответил Фингон, отодвигаясь, чтобы Маэдрос мог выпутаться наконец из штанов и вытереться ими.

…Затем Фингон притянул его к себе в поцелуе, отвлекая и не позволяя Маэдросу торопиться, как обычно. С временем у них было туго всегда, но сейчас спешка точно была ни к чему. Обняв Фингона за талию, Маэдрос уложил его на спину. Глядя на растянувшегося на постели кузена — темные волосы разметались, одна коса перечеркнула ключицу — Маэдрос боролся с нахлынувшими внезапно собственническими чувствами — и знал, откуда они взялись.

Улыбаясь, Фингон протянул руку, чтобы погладить Маэдроса по лицу; затем он заправил прядь волос за ухо. Маэдрос опустил голову, и слегка прихватывая зубами кожу Фингона, начал спускаться к паху; Фингон напрягался и резко выдыхал с каждым прикосновением губ; его тело было куда чувствительнее к ласкам, чем тело Маэдроса.

Положив правую руку на бедра Фингона, левой Маэдрос направил его член в рот; кузен задохнулся и запустил пальцы в волосы Маэдроса, когда тот взял его глубоко в горло. Фингон долго не обращал внимания на собственное возбуждение — и сейчас был уже близок к концу; бедра его вздрагивали, и он тяжело дышал.

— Знай кто-то еще, как ты здорово это делаешь, — сказал он, сильнее дернув Маэдроса за волосы, — я убил бы его.

Его признание задело в Маэдросе самые чувствительные струны его ревности и подхлестнуло, пока слова таяли возле его губ, ласкающих член Фингона. Фингон поведал ему еще больше: он рассказал, что Маэдрос прекрасен; что Фингон ненавидит расставаться с ним и никогда не сможет жениться, потому что Маэдрос для него важнее любых наследников. Он восхвалял Маэдроса до тех пор, пока не излился, кусая тыльную сторону ладони, чтобы заглушить крики.

Маэдрос сплюнул через край кровати и вытер губы. Голова у него закружилась.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Фингон, как будто Маэдрос уходил прочь.

— У нас, наверное, уже мало времени до возвращения Келегорма… — ответил тот.

— Он же знает? — Фингон вытянул руку, чтобы Маэдрос мог лечь рядом.

— Есть разница между знать — и увидеть воочию своего брата в постели со своим же кузеном.

— То есть выскочить в окно ты мне не позволишь?

Маэдрос улыбнулся. Когда Фингон накрыл ладонью его металлическую руку, он сказал:

— Ты можешь забрать ее в Хитлум. Келебримбор уже собирается делать новую — может, я даже и косы тебе смогу заплести.

— Однажды, когда я был маленьким, ты попытался — и это выглядело ужасно. Маглору пришлось меня переплетать.

— Ты ерзал.

— Только потому, что ты был такой высокий и красивый… Это заставляло меня нервничать.

После того, как Келебримбор создал протез, прикрывший его культю, новообретенное уродство перестало отталкивать Маэдроса. Глядя вниз, туда, где металлическая рука соприкасалась с кожей Фингона, Маэдрос вспомнил, почему он все еще жив. Сам он мыслил чересчур прямолинейно и видел лишь одно решение и один путь. Но Фингон видел иные решения и пути, которые были скрыты от Маэдроса, и даже если он когда-либо колебался — то, должно быть, держал это в секрете. Худшее подозрение братьев — что Маэдрос уступил свои права на корону не Финголфину, а ради Фингона — было правдой. Пока Фингон был с ним, в Маэдросе жила надежда на нолдор — и даже на себя самого.

Цоканье когтей Хуана в коридоре означало, что время их уединения истекло.


End file.
